User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Twenty-Two
Re: Yay! Sure, no problem... Lynn Conners, Daughter of Apate Leah Winters, Child of Hades Delilah, Animal Nymph (Grasshoppers) Mason Jennings, Child of Hephaestus Talikha Bhatti, Child of Dionysus Brandon Sonni, Child of Tartarus (He's shared with Red but she's not going to be back for a while) Alcina Litte, Priestess of Hecate and Child of Nyx Alala, Animal Nymph (Rams) Castalia, 2nd Generation Hesperid Aster Henningtonn, Child of Zephyrus (The one I want Kitsune to Adopt) Annette Tate -Child of Hebe Wow that's a lot... Rlb was here Re: Uhm, hey, could we maybe talk? My skype is Wavesofwisdojo btw. :) Re: Thanks for letting me know Demi! ^~^ Human Resources dept. sounds good to me. It pretty well fits perfectly with what I usually do (besides claims, lots and lots of 'em >.<) and I trust you and Brocko's decision C:. RP: WE NEED TO RP AILRED AND KYLIE NOW PLEASE Re: Delay It's cool. I am just wondering though, should I keep track myself so I know when I have cartain privilages or whatever, or should I wait until an admin contacts me about my level change every time? RE Hi demi so about putting me in the recreational dept, would it be ok i denied and went for the claiming dept? To be completley honest when i red what the recreational dept is meant for on the CHBRP 2.0 page i didn't really get it. I understand they run events and rp with newbies but that all i really get from it. anyways i feel i would be able to do alot more if i were in the claiming dept especially cause thats most of what i do now. Badge Super SLR About the thing you said about temporarily putting me in the Recreational Department or something like that, I'm fine with it. I wouldn't have it any other way. XD I'm ready Just leave me a message on my talk page whenever you're ready :) Hai Demi c: Alice's/ Seungha's page is Park Alice c: then everything is fine, i guess c:. Ahoy! I actually sort of "archived" all my characters except: Major #Jude Walker #Park Hei Ryung Minor #Sarah #Xavier #Carly ElliRose isn't my newb anymore :) She graduated a year ago, I think. Can't remember when but she did graduate :) And yep, the traded spots are correct! P.S. Can we please talk in chat? :) I need to tell you something ^_^ Btw, I was able to finish all Ll-Zz \(^ o ^)/ don't worry about not finishing them in one go xD I have my reasons why I have to finish them now :) Re: Characters & Awards I recieved your inquiry about my characters and awards, and I noticed there are a few things that need cleared up: *While originally Fate and I shared Jacob, we agreed that I RP him better so Fate gave him to me. *I was adopted by Xax when I joined, and that's how I received the full power unlock. *Currently, I have adopted the user Bigmar. I'm not sure what rewards I have from that though. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 14:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re Hi Demi! Yup, that's correct! The only couple of things that need to be added are: *I've adopted Nala Phan off User:Shademoon *And I have a sparrow nymph named Lizzie. That's it! Thank you! Yep Except Killer Kitty is not my newb. Re I'mma do the best I can to remember what characters are major and what ones are minor xD Major Camp: #Alexander Reed (Hebe, Lieutenant) #Cody Cheon (Dionysus) #Eden Yang (Iris) #Kenzie Chai (Notus) #Landon Jeon (Zeus) #Riley Smythe (Limos, Counsellor) Major BC: #Cesar Matias (Lelantos, Opus) #Lacy Tegan (Hera, Lt. of the BC) Minor Characters: #Beau Chambre (Cybele, Counsellor; New Cabin Contest Win) #Elliot Maeng (Melinoe; Character Theme Contest) #Jung Kyuri (Demeter; Twin Contest) #Lexi Mansin (Aphrodite, Counsellor; I forget what contest she won) #Stevie King (Palaemon; Character Contest) Other Species: #Dae-Ho (Guardian of Fish) #Kipton (Guardian of Dogs) #Yeo Kyung-Tae (Star Spirit) #Matteo Cheon (Storm Spirit; Shared with Hyu) #Paige Morris (Cloud Nymph) Dead/Inactive/Away/Etc: #Alfred Stannis (Aglaea, Civitas; Away) #Andre Gregory Monroe (Lyssa; Away) #Bennett Adams (Revenge Spirit; Away) #Brock Pierson (Boreas; Away) #Jonas Queen (Tyche; Away) #Kina Moriales (Leto, Civitas; Away) #Mika Aldertree (Hecate; Away) #Mitchell Thanes (Hypnos; Away) #Sparrow (Sea Nymph; Away) As for the prizes, they look right to me so idk xD re Everything looks good thanks :) <3 Oh and so brocky said he mentioned the me offering to train anyone on the wiki for anything any position any help required (I'm all for helping but I never want to be on the admin team officially ever again >.<) the prizes only counts IF I am actively training and not always char spots, I wanted to make sure that was clear, so I'll always talk to you first via talk pages before claiming anything or expecting anything :) BelladonnaTook (talk) 21:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Demi :) I just wanted to confirm that Devourer is my adopted newb :3 Also, I wanted to put in a notice that, though I haven't been incredibly active as of late, I will be on vacation from June 22 to August 6. Thanks :) Thank you :) Yeah, I'll take the inactive status. It's also exam season so I doubt I'll be that active before my vacation. Thanks, Demi :) Re:Update I was on the adopt the newb program with Ash being my mentor. FaithisBreezy 17:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: DrXax Update Hi Demi! Nice day to you too :) Anyways, I'll cut to the chase. The list is almost correct. However the problem with Tony Nochenueva is a problem. See, I sent Tony away for some time, but about 3 weeks ago, I asked Ash if I could bring him back and send Jason Clove away, hence the template for being away. I see that in the list there is still Jason at camp and Tony away, and it's viceversa :) Oh, also, due to the AaN program, you did mention that I had an extra demigod slot. When I leveled up to Level 5, I had 12 spots (8 Camp, 4 BC). BUT after winning that, I should have 13 spots (9 camp, 4 BC), right? Just confirming (hopefully). Anyways, Thanks for your time and everything Demi! :) P.D: Sorry for the long message >.< Hello hello Thank you for the heads up on the character list so far Demi. But, there are some things you missed. Firstly, you forgot my Eagle Owl Nymph Shane. And I also have the prize of month 3/6/9 powers unlocked for being adopted. Aaaand that's pretty much it ^^ Something to add Hi, it's all spot on except I have another major character, Jemma Martin . She's an Aeolus kid. List Yes the list looks pretty accurate to me, I might be claiming a new character soon, but as for right now yes it's correct. And no worries about the late leveling up, I totally understand. :) DancingCarlton (talk) 21:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Chars The list missed one char (Andrew the Eagle guardian). The rest are right. 09:57, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey hey Hey, Demi! And yes, I remember moving all my bc char spots to camp before and yeah, it's all accurate! :--) Spaaaaam (jk... kinda) Hey just letting you know everything is all good on my User/Char list xD Adopt a newb Time Was the one who addopted me User:Guan7/sig 20:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) User/Char update All the information is correct, although I would like to delete Alex Carless and Clémence Adèle Grimaldi as well as Quinton and Crimson. RE: Status Hi Demi, I've been looking around and found out that the user/character list hasn't been upgraded to reflect my active status. I also haven't been notified of this, if you could please put me back on active status and add the character Jacob Evans to my list of characters then that would be much appreciated. Thanks, Question Hey, Demi. I have a question.. So, I used to be User:JayeTheMofo, but I went inactive. While I was active, I had like ten chars, all of which were archived or deleted. Now that I'm back, I'll be much more active. I wanted to know if I had to level up again (I already have four characters, so it really wouldn't make sense for a Level One user to have more than one character..) or if I was Level Five already? Before JayeTheMofo, I used to have another account, but I can't seem to find it here.. (I've changed accounts like three times, but I can't seem to find the others here. And no, no sockpuppetry was done. :P) RE it's correct. need to speak with you Hey demi are you on?? If so can you meet me in chat i need to speak with you about something important....If your not able to go to chat then im just going to say what i have to say here. so ya to start off once my school year ends i will have to return my laptop back to the school because well its theirs. hey just let kids check them out for the whole year and then we gotta take them back. Ya so once it take my laptop back i probably wont be able to come on here much over the summer cause my family doesnt own any other computers. all i have is a phone but it's crappy so that wont even work. Anyways ya so i told brocky if i could go on a vacation for a bit so my char arent archived or deleted and he said that was fine but then i asked him if when i come back (which will be when school starts again cause the give us the laptops back) would i still have my RB status?? I only ask because i am 100% sure im coming back once i get my laptop its just while i dont have it i wont be able to make all those edit to keep up with my Rb status. So ya brocky told me to speak with you because you arranged something similar for another user last year Re: Levels Don't worry about that. :P I'll just not go through the process again.. Thanks for clearing that up, Demi! :D hEY :D Hey demi are you busy?? If not wanna go ahead and start that rp of ours?? RE Actually it's fine :3 I dont want to give you the stress of having to post for me while your busy. I could wait for a bit till your done and stuff if thats ok with you :) Re: Actually, I did restore a few characters.. I have Ellie Williams, Elliot Jackson, Anastasiya Evans (she's new), Marilyn Lloyd, and I have a claim in for Nikolai Vorbyov. :3 RE lol ok however, considering Kylie's page has 1k and scotts has close to 200 and they both would make my laptop freeze up would you mind if i made a Forum?? you know that way both our computers will be saved from the horrible torture of freezing XD\ Me again :3 Hey there i just made our forum and wanted to leave you a link to for when you go and post. So ya here you go :3 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_The_Great_Sibling_RP RE Gosh Darnit Demi your always leaving me for food... Is it that much more important..... Lol Just messing!! PLsease dont take that seriously XD anyways ya ill still be here :3 RE Lol dont try to turn it on me XD anyhow ya the post was fine and dont worry about being alittle rusty i mean im not even that good at rps so you dont need to worry XD >.< Shiz Demi i have to go >.< Like now i dont even have time to post so ill post when i get back. Dont wait for me though cause i wont be back for a while >.< sorry but ill post when i get on later. Re Hello! I didn't know that :/. Could you please delete Lilliana? I don't really rp with her much so, could you delete her? Thank you! Re: Level Five Yes, I "participated" in the adopt a newb prgram. Meloney "adopted" me. Re: Thanks! Hi Demi! No problem with the delay; "reality" (in quotes because it's all part of the Matrix anyways :D) can be difficult to work with sometimes! Yaaaaay I can haz quest and BC now :3 Once again, muchos gracias, and I hope your schedule gets better! ^.^ Re: Inactive? Hi!! I appreciate you warning me of my inactivity on here. I do want to let you know that I have been trying to reach out to people to RP with but every time it seems no one responds to my comments/posts. In addition, I keep checking back and have been checking nearly every day to see if there have been any replies, and I'm not sure what else I can do considering I cannot handle another character (I would get too distracted) and no one will respond back to my RP's. Best wishes. Vampgirltish (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Inactive Ayah-! O_O Sorry for the very very very very late reply! Um... yes, I think I'll be needing the less active status. Thank you ^_^ Adoption It was Wind who adopted me,Demi. ^^ Re: re: adopted Actually, I'm planning to use it for Althea Anggraini Jansen. If that's okay ^^ Re: Inactivity Okay! I'll try that. I'll send a message to the ones I've tried, and later today if I still do not get a response, I'll ask some other people via the chat. Thank you for the help! :) Vampgirltish (talk) 12:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, so like, can I use the 3/6/9 on one of my chars now? If so, I would like to use it one Theodore Green. About the siggy Here ya go http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Colors-of-Fire/sigreal Thanks for helping out ^^ Inactivity Hey Demi, Yeah sorry for not being on much! I've been super busy sorting out university and I'm actually moving in a month or two to a new country so I haven't had much time. I'm still remaining semi-active, just to clear that up and will be back as soon as possible so thanks for leaving my characters as still active. Meow? Meow? Meow!~ Kitten 08:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) demi?? demi would it be intruding you if I request your presence in chat? I hope its ok and if it isnt sorry to be a bother still thanks for hearing me out SOOOOO SORRYY SOORY >,< I wasnt there when you came cause I have some stuff to do >,< sorry again dems 15:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: re: Siggy Thank you ^^ excuse me excuse me demi dear would I be so rude if I asked your presence onto chat? for I request to have a chat with you...I hope its nothing much >,< 14:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Briona Kjær Hi Demi! I want my 3/6/9 powers for Briona Kjær :) Thanks! Hi Demi! This is Fly2857. I've had trouble with the wifi lately and the internet was impossible to get on. I'll try to get on here more now. :) BTW, I've been havingtrouble with the word bubbles. I feel like I can't roleplay properly without a word bubble. I've the guide but I still don't really get it. And, um, why does it say "this page deos not exist" everytime I click on my character's name? Do Iave to remake a character page again? sorry for bothering you, Fly2857 (Fly2857 (talk) 23:39, May 13, 2015 (UTC)) Fly2857 Hi Demi! This is Fly2867. I've had trouble with wifi lately so I couldn't come here. The Internet was impossible to get on. I'll try to come here more now. :) BTW, I'm having trouble with the word bubbles. I feel like I couldn't roleplay without one. How do I get and use one properly? I've read the guide and everything but I still couldn't get it right. Oh, and for some reason I don't understand, everytime I click on my character's name it says "this page doesn't exist. sorry for bothering you, (Fly2857 (talk) 23:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC)) Question From a Newb I'm not really sure where to ask this, but are there any policies on intellectually gifted (God, I hate that term, but whatever,) characters that AREN'T children of Athena. I mean, obviously the character I'm making won't be some sort of god that inexplicably knows everything, but I can imagine times (It depends on the user, I guess) when that could be considered an unfail advantage. Anyway, would that be okay for a Non-Athena character as long as I give her enough flaws? I'm sorry if this isn't the right place to ask this, but I wasn't sure. --Wiki Geek 16:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Level Five I believe Justin2111 did.I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 18:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Show & Hide Oh! Posted! No problem about the late replies. I had my shares :)) I kept having typos on my phone; other than that, it doesn't refresh the activity page properly. Anyways, I archived it already; however, if you're not talking about our rp, then it's: User Problems User:TheFabulousBarbie has left according to her userpage; however, the user/char list says she's still officially inactive...What to do? Officially Inactive I think I'm done. Not sure :/ So far, I think I am. Please help about Barbie ^^" Re:Gotcha Like what the head said XD Re:Lists I'm actually updating the cabin list and photo albums. When a cabin list has her name, I'll take it off. I don't really use the forum for this one. Thanks tho :)) Oh look, you have a message! The Message Katniss Left User_blog:Margaery_Tyrell/The_End_of_An_Era Aristaeus Power Set Children of Aristaeus possess hands and feet which allow them to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling, much like how bees can. I understand that powersets are kind of being re-written now, but for now us users have to stick with the current ones. From the power thing above, I'm assuming both hands and feet need to be used in order for it to work? I'm not sure about that. Would it be OP if my planned child of Aristaeus only needed to use her feet to stick to walls due to a pair of customized leather boots? Inactive Thanks for the heads up. I will probably be inactive from now on. Is there any way to archive my characters and then retrieve them if i decide to become active later? re Actually Meloney wants Yavanna Witte, so that's cool she can have her, and if you could just delete bella that be great :) BelladonnaTook (talk) 17:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Inactive I'm confused. How do you restore something from deletion? Thanks. :) Re Explained perfectly, thank you! I think I might go with that option then, because my life is pretty busy! Thank you! Re If it's as easy to fix as you say, then I fully agree to character deletion :) Activity I've been Unable to work on this stuff because of school i will get off of school in the second week of june i think i will come back then User:Guan7/sig 20:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Inactive I'll be happy to have the less active tag, at least for this month.Thank you. Ashikkansar(Call Me) 13:53, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Adopt-A-Newb Hey Demi! Yep, I was adopted by DemonicChihuahua as a newb. Thanks! :D Re: I'll still be semi-active :c since school will be starting again Re Yup, I told her I'd take them in. Sorry I'm not very active recently, I've got exams coming up. RE:Character I don't really want her if that's okay and just a quick question, what if someone gives a spot to someone and leaves but the user that got the spot hasn't got any spots left? Do they lose the character? I'm not sure and it's always bugged me. ~ Re:Chars I'd like to have Michael Carter back please, but the Erotiad can stay deleted seeing as Barbie has been long gone and I see no hope of her returning, and considering I wanted it to be her character in the first place >.< so yes, all in all, I'd like Carter back but Laura to remain deleted. Thank you so much. P.S. We need to rp sometime <3 Re: Ah makes sense. ~ Fly2857 Hi Demi It's Fly again. Sorry for the trouble. I'm incredibly bad at coding and anything related to it. This is the link to my word bubble http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:EKW . For some reason, there is always the 250px thing on top of my character image. I have no idea how to get rid of it. My image is called EKW, i think. Also, when I try to use my word bubble the message i typed won't appear. It's either my time stamp or my message. When I want to use my word bubble I type: { { TEMPLATE:EKW| testing testing|08:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC)}} this appears: is there anything wrong in the way i typed it? Or is it something else? please help, im really confused. sorry for the trouble. Fly Fly2857 (talk) 08:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Animal Nymph Page Gotcha. I'll do it sometime tomorrow or the next next day. I have a problem since yesterday; I might tell you. Anyways, I'll try :) Enjoy your trip! Take care and stay safe Category:Demi-hunter13